Robbins Jr
by Wolfe20
Summary: What would it be like if Arizona Robbins had had a child before she became a doctor. And what if that child was a progeny in the medical field.
1. Chapter 1

Alex: So when is this new wonder doctor suppose to arrive?

Callie: Any time now…Why?

Alex shakes his head.

Alex: No reason.

He goes back to shoveling food into his mouth and glaring into nothing.

Jo: He's just worried that the new doctors going to cause more competition.

She says nudging him jokingly. Alex shoots a glare at her then goes back to his food.

Jo: Sheesh, grumpy.

Ross: I hear she's already in line for a Harper Avery but she doesn't like want one and that's why she's coming here.

Callie glares at Ross at the mention of the hospital keeping people from receiving Harper Avery awards and Ross drops his head trying to avoid her glare.

Alex: Who doesn't want a Harper Avery Award. That's crazy.

Stephanie: Apparently she has no interest in one.

Callie turns her glare on Edwards.

Callie: Why am I sitting here again?

She says as she stands up taking her food with her.

Later everyone is gathering up in the Trauma unit at the nurse's desk to meet the new doctor.

Meredith: How long are we suppose to stand here? I have patients to get back to.

Arizona: So do I and more importantly I have parents who are getting very impatient.

An incoming trauma distracts the doctors I come riding on the side of the gurney performing chest compressions to the teenaged boy on the gurney.

AJ: Somebody get me a crash cart stat!

I scream this towards some nurses who quickly start wheeling one to the trauma bed that they put the man in.

AJ: Charge to 300.

Nurse: Charged to 300.

I rip open the boy's shirt, then grab the paddles.

AJ: Clear!

I apply the paddles and shock the boy who then resumes breathing.

AJ: Welcome back. Ok, let's get him checked out.

I then proceed to finish working on the boy. The doctors at the desk stare on in surprise.

Callie: Did she just?

Meredith: She just shocked him.

Ross: Is she allowed to do that?

Arizona: No, she's not.

Arizona makes her way over to me and grabs me by the shoulder to spin me around. The other doctors follow her over to see what happens more clearly.

Arizona: What do you think you're doing?

I can feel the stubborn look on my face without having to see it.

AJ: My job.

I snap back, giving Arizona glare for glare. Hunt comes running up and puts himself between the two of us.

Hunt: Ok, everyone calm down.

Hunt looks me.

Hunt: How are his vitals?

AJ: Stable.

I grit through clenched teeth still glaring at the blonde doctor.

Hunt: Good, now.

He looks over at Arizona.

Hunt: Why are you screaming at my new Trauma resident?

Arizona's eyes widen in shock as well as the other doctors.

Arizona: New Trauma resident! She's 12!

AJ: I'll have you know I turn 20 in just a few months.

I growl at her. If there's one thing that I hate, it's when other doctors judge me based on my age. They act as if I'm incompetent because of my young age.

Arizona: Oh because that's better!

Whoop, there it is.

AJ: For God's sake. My age has nothing to do with my abilities to perform as a doctor.

Hunt: Exactly. Which is why she's here.

He steps right in front of Arizona and gives her a very serious look as he drops his voice to a whisper.

Hunt: Which is why we spent a lot of money wooing her to this hospital.

Arizona starts to say something but snaps her mouth shut. Hunt steps back and pastes a smile to his face.

Hunt: Ok. How about I introduce you to the board.

I look over to Hunt and nod my head.

AJ: Sure.

He gestures for me to walk with him over to the other doctors. He gestures to each in turn.

Hunt: Derek Shepherd and his wife Meredith, Alex Karev, Callie Torres, Richard Webber, and Jackson Avery…you'll be working with his wife April a lot, she runs the Trauma unit.

AJ: Oh, Dr. Kepner? I already met her, she seems really nice.

Dr. Hunt smiles at my response. Finally he gestures towards Arizona.

Hunt: And this is Arizona Robbins.

I jerk my head back, my eyes widening in surprise. _No. This cannot be happening. _I stare at Dr. Hunt. He had been the one to seek me out personally. There is no way that was a coincidence.

AJ: Is this some kind of joke?

Hunt: What?

AJ: Are you messing with me? Was this whole job just some horrible joke?

By this point the other doctors, including Arizona, are starting to look very confused.

Hunt: No, your job here is not a joke. If you'll just give me a moment to explain…

AJ: Then do it!

I snap at him.

Hunt: Your father sent me a letter.

I just stare at him for what seems like an eternity before I whirl around and run out the door. The doctors follow me, mostly out of curiosity. Hunt catches up with me and grabs my arm a couple of feet from the door.

Hunt: Wait let me explain.

AJ: Explain what? Explain that my dead father somehow managed to get, who, Gabriel, to personally bring you a letter from the other side of the pearly gates. Who the Hell do you think you are to bring him up? What gives you the right?

Hunt: I knew your dad, back when I was in the military. I stitched him up once and we became friends. He sent me a letter a month before he was…before he died.

I shake my head.

AJ: What does that have to do with my being here?

I stop for a second.

AJ: He asked you to hire me. Didn't he?

Hunt: If you'll give me time…

AJ: Answer the question Hunt. Did he or did he not ask you to hire me here? I can't believe he did this! He knew how I felt about this and yet he did it anyways. What the…

Hunt: Arizona!

I stop as I hear my name. I see Arizona step forward with a look of surprise on her face.

Hunt: Yes, he asked me to hire you and yes it is for the reason you're thinking.

Arizona: Hunt, what's going on here?

I turn towards Arizona.

AJ: Here's what's going on. My dad decided to go behind my back and force me to meet my birth mother you also happens to work at this hospital.

I pause and take a breath before pushing on.

AJ: My name is Arizona Robbins Jr…I'm your daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

Arizona just stared at me for what seemed like an eternity. To be fair I was staring at her too. I wanted to really look at the woman who had given me up. She was everything my dad always used to tell me, beautiful blonde hair, gorgeous blue eyes that matched my own. Knowing that she was having the same thought process as me, I have a moment of apprehension over what she might be thinking about me. I see Callie step forward out of my peripheral vision.

Callie: Daughter?

I can hear the strain in her voice. I tear my eyes away from Arizona long enough to look at the gorgeous Latina woman. The look of pain and anger on her face shock me at first but then it hits me. This is her girlfriend…and she didn't know. Arizona's mouth opens like she wants to say something but nothing comes out as she continues to gape at me. I can't help but get angry, at everything. At Arizona for never trying to meet me for all those years, at Hunt for bringing me here where she was, and shockingly even at my dad for asking Hunt to bring me here. I look back at Hunt.

AJ: I'm leaving. You can use whatever legal actions you want for a broach of contract.

Hunt: Arizona, Jason wasn't trying to cause trouble.

AJ: Don't bring up my dad.

I turn to leave.

Arizona: Wait.

I stop dead in my tracks. I half turn back out of curiosity. What could this woman possibly have to say to me now.

AJ: What?

I say shaking my head in annoyance. She looks at me with a look of guilt on her face.

Arizona: We need to talk.

AJ: I'm not really up for any mother, daughter bonding.

I try to say this with all the sarcasm that I can possibly muster.

Arizona: Please. We need to talk.

My jaw clenches in frustration. Get it over with. Let her talk then she'll leave you alone and you can go on with your life.

AJ: Fine.

We both go into the main conference room and sit down across from each other. We sit there for a few minutes just looking at each other across the table. I look away from Arizona and look out the window to the hall and see Callie pacing back and forth outside of the window. I look back at Arizona.

AJ: Do you want to just invite your girlfriend in or just let her pace out there?

Arizona: Wife.

I cock an eyebrow at her.

AJ: I'm sorry.

Arizona: Callie, she's my wife.

AJ: Oh.

I look back out the window at the spastic woman then back at Arizona.

AJ: Seriously, just tell her to get in here or tell her to go pace somewhere else.

I lean back in my seat.

AJ: She's driving me up a wall.

Arizona sits there for a moment more.

Arizona: You're right.

She stands up and opens the door. Callie stops her pacing to look at her wife and Arizona gestures for her to come in. She comes in and they both sit down at the conference table. I stare at her for just a moment more.

AJ: Ok. Talk. You're the one who wanted this conversation so spit out whatever it is that you're wanting to say.

Arizona: I'm sorry.

She looks down at her hands.

AJ: Wow. Thank you. That makes everything better. Wait just a minute I'll go tell Hunt I actually want to keep my job and then we'll go out for ice cream and bond and I'll call you Mommy.

I glare at her.

AJ: "I'm sorry", doesn't fix shit. It doesn't change the fact that I grew up without a mom. It doesn't change the fact that my dad was forced to try and figure out how to raise a little girl all by himself with no help from anyone but himself.

I stand up and lean over the conference table, glaring her down. By this point I'm nearly yelling. AJ: And it really doesn't change the fact that I had to stand at his grave alone!

I clench and unclench my jaw.

AJ: Go ahead. Tell me how sorry you are.

Arizona finally lifts her head up to look at me and tears are dripping down her face.

Arizona: I know that sorry doesn't fix it. And I wish to God I could have been there at his funeral. I didn't know he had died. He was my friend and I know that you probably don't believe that but he was.

I ball up my fist and bite the inside of my jaw to keep myself from doing anything more that's rash.

AJ: I just want to know what happened. That's honestly the only thing I want from you.

I sit down slowly.

AJ: He would never tell me everything.

She nods her head slowly.

Arizona: Ok.

She takes a deep breath.

Arizona: Your dad and I were best friends in my senior year of high school, we were inseparable. I loved your dad but…

She hangs her head.

Arizona: He loved me too just…more so.

She raises her head back up to look at me.

Arizona: He knew I was gay and he was ok with it. He said as long as we were at least friends he was fine. One night during the first semester of senior year we went to a party. I was drinking then someone offered me some weed and I decided what the Hell? I might as well get it out of my system. I was cross buzzed out of my head and so was he. Some guy at the party decided to get all over me and long story short Jason had to step in and rescue me. I was still too fucked up to go home so he took me back to his place since his parents were out of town for the weekend. We got back to his house and we were both drunk and I don't even know what started it but we started making out. Normally I would have stopped it even drunk but I think I felt I owed him for saving me and it all just got out hand…we ended up sleeping together.

She looks me in the eyes.

Arizona: I was scared. I had plans for college and medical school and becoming a surgeon. I had you and Jason begged me to not put you in the system, that he would raise you. He wanted you so much and I was too scared to try.

She looked down at her hands again then back at me.

Arizona: I don't know how he did it. How he managed to raise you and be in the military and everything…I lost touch with him after I had you.

AJ: I lived with Grandma Holden.

She focuses in on me.

Arizona: What?

AJ: While he was in the military, I stayed with Grandma Holden, dad's mom. He served his tour and he was going to re-enlist when she died. He didn't have a choice he had to find something else. He ended up opening his own outdoor recreation store. We sold everything: sports equipment, exercise machines, even boats and ATV's. He loved it.

She smiles.

Arizona: It sounds like something he'd like.

Callie reaches over and grabs Arizona's hand and intertwines their fingers. Arizona refocuses on me.

Arizona: I know it doesn't make it better but, I am sorry. I wish that I had been brave enough to help raise you.

I sit there for a moment and look down at the table.

AJ: I know.


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks later I've fallen into a bit of a routine. I come in and some kiss ass intern who thinks that by bringing me a Diet Mountain Dew that it will somehow manage to convince me to let them cut on a patient…it's not working but, I am enjoying having it brought to me first thing without having to ask. I go about work as usual then have dinner with Arizona, Callie, and Sophia. We started doing this so that we could really get to know each other, not to mention Arizona wanted me to get to know my baby sister. Callie's great, she does her best to keep things from getting awkward…which sometimes means making things slightly more awkward first. I look up from the paperwork I'm doing at the nurse's desk in the Trauma unit when April walks up next to me.

April: I swear to God, if Jackson shoves that banana at me one more time I'm going to take his head off!

She says practically steaming from the ears. I chuckle.

AJ: April, please for everyone's sake, don't refer to Jackson's penis as a banana.

April's eyes widen.

April: What? No! That's not what I meant. He was shoving an actual banana at me trying to get me to eat.

AJ: Oh.

I say laughing at my own mistake.

AJ: Why was he shoving food at you?

April: Because he thinks I'm not eating enough for the baby. He doesn't understand that I'm eating plenty for the both of us and if I eat like he wants me to I'm going to be big as a barn. And I know exactly how big barns are because I grew up on a farm and they are big!

AJ: Just tell him that then.

She grabs a chart from the stack on the desk and starts to walk away.

April: Have you met my husband?

I start laughing. I haven't known him long but Jackson Avery is one hardheaded man. April is totally right, he wouldn't listen. I stand up getting ready to check on one of my post-ops when Callie stops at the desk.

Callie: Can I ask you a really big favor?

AJ: Um, sure?

I say hesitantly.

Callie: Would it be possible for you to pick up Sophia from day care and maybe get her some supper? Arizona is supposed to be in the OR until at least 9 and I just got pulled into something that's going to take just as long. Could you? I mean if you're busy…

AJ: Callie.

I smile stopping her midsentence.

AJ: It's fine. I can pick up Sophia, I mean if you're fine with me being alone with her.

Callie gives me a smile.

Callie: Of course I'm alright with her being alone with you, she's your sister.

I smile back at Callie.

AJ: I've totally got her. Don't even worry about it.

Callie: Ok, great! I put an extra house key in your locker in the residents lounge so you could get in the house.

A nurse comes around the corner.

Nurse: Doctor Torres they need you in OR 3.

Callie: Ok, On my way.

Callie starts running off.

Callie: We'll see you later.

I wave to her back. Well It's just me and Sophia tonight…what am I going to do with her all night? When am I suppose to pick her up? I pick up the phone and call the daycare.

Kim: Sloan Grey Memorial Hospital Daycare, this is Kim.

AJ: Kim this is Dr. Arizona Robbins..Jr. I was just calling to find out what time Dr. Robbins or Dr. Torres normally pick Sophia up at...I'll be picking her up today.

Kim: They normally pick her up around 5:30 on Fridays Dr. Robbins.

AJ: Ok, thank you. I'll be there then.

Kim: Ok. I'll put you on the list.

AJ: Thank you.

I hang up the phone and go check on my post-ops. After I finish I go and find Dr. Hunt.

AJ: Dr. Hunt.

Hunt: Yes Dr. Robbins.

He says smiling.

AJ: Seriously Hunt, call me AJ.

He smiles wider.

Hunt: What can I do for you AJ?

I smile.

AJ: I was just letting you know that I need to leave early today…early for me. Torres and Robbins…Sr. are going to be in surgery till around 9 and need someone to pick up Sophia.

Hunt: Ok, I'll get it covered.

AJ: Thanks.

I go and change into my street clothes, pick up Sophia, then head for Seattle Pizza. I look in my rearview mirror at Sophia.

AJ: What kind of pizza do you like Soph?

Sophia: CHEESE!

I smile back at her.

AJ: Cheese it is.

I pull into the parking lot, park and get out of the car and get Sophia out.

AJ: How about we eat here? Sound good?

Sophia nods her head as we walk through the door. My eyes widen as I take in the restaurant. _Wow, it is so busy tonight! _A girl comes bounding up to me wearing the restaurants uniform with a nametag reading Hayden.

Hayden: Hey, how many?

AJ: Just me and the munchkin.

I say tickling Sophia's tummy. She giggles and playfully slaps my hands away.

Hayden: Aw, she's too cute! Follow me.

She takes us over to a small booth and sets a booster seat down.

Hayden: You don't happen to already know what you want do you?

She looks over her shoulder at the large group of teenagers taking up most of the restaurant.

Hayden: Orders are taking a while because Seattle High's football team decided to come in before their game.

AJ: Yea we want a medium cheese pizza and two milks.

Hayden: Thank you.

She turns to put in our order. I slide the coloring page and crayons to Sophia to entertain her…I feel like this is going to be a long wait. I look around the restaurant, football players and cheerleaders everywhere. I glance back at Sophia than back up and see a petite, brunette cheerleader is looking straight at me. Her eyes lock with mine. _God, her eyes are so beautiful. _

Hayden: Here are your milks.

I break eye contact with the brown eyed beauty and look at Hayden. She looks over her shoulder at the cheerleader then back at me and smirks. I smile sheepishly up at her. Hayden looks over her shoulder and back again then sits down across from me. I quirk my head at her.

AJ: Won't you get in trouble for doing that?

She shrugs.

Hayden: This is my uncle's pizzeria, if he fires me I honestly won't care. Hayden Brent.

AJ: I know.

She narrows her eyes at me.

AJ: Name tag.

I say gesturing towards the piece of plastic on her shirt. She looks down.

Hayden: Oh right.

AJ: Arizona Robbins…AJ and this is Sophia.

She smiles at Sophia and gives a little wave that Sophia doesn't even notice to absorbed in her coloring.

Hayden: Nice to meet you. So…

Once again she looks over at the cheerleader and this time I follow her gaze. She's talking to her friends now.

Hayden: Is it the cheerleading uniform or what?

She asks jokingly. I start blushing. The football team and the cheerleaders all get up to leave, on her way out she looks at me again and smiles. My eyes follow her till she's out the door. Hayden stands up to go and get our pizza.

Hayden: Jessica.

AJ: What?

She stops and turns around.

Hayden: Your hottie, her names Jessica Bradshaw.

Hayden heads for the kitchen and our pizza. I look over at Sophia.

AJ: How do you feel about going to a football game?


	4. Chapter 4

I pulled into Seattle High's parking lot next to the football field and put my car in park. _I'm insane! Absolutely, certifiably insane._ I unbuckle and get out of my mustang, get Sophia out of the back and head for the field. We find a place in the stands near the 50 yard line close to the bottom and sit down. Sophia looks around excitedly taking it all in and I smile down at her. This was a good idea, cheerleader or not it's something to keep Sophia entertained with till Callie and Arizona get home. Someone slams into the bench beside of me.

Hayden: Good you didn't get lost.

She says this smiling from ear to ear. I look at her surprised.

AJ: What're you doing here?

Hayden: Figured you could use a wingman…ya know a wingman who knows your cheerleader. Besides you need a friend, every time I see you come into the pizzeria you're alone so I am now your self-appointed friend.

I grin at her.

AJ: Works for me.

The game starts and I actually manage to watch the game more than the cheerleaders, specifically Jessica, which is honestly a miracle. The game ends with Seattle High winning by one touchdown and everyone in the stands is going crazy. I pick up Sophia a little concerned that she may get trampled if I leave her on the ground. I get shoved around by a passing shoulder.

AJ: Watch it you a...

I look at Sophia in my arms and stop myself. _Oops. _Someone else shoves into me.

AJ: I have a child in my arms, watch it!

I yell at the guys retreating back.

Jessica: People don't really pay attention after their team wins, trust me.

I turn around at the sound of the new voice and there she stands. She stands there looking at me with her gorgeous, chocolate brown eyes. She quirks her beautiful lips up into a smile. We look at each other for what seems like an eternity when I hear someone clear their throat and I look over at Hayden who has a bemused expression on her face. I realize that I haven't smiled back at her yet, I grin at her and her smile widens slightly in response.

Jessica: Jessica Bradshaw.

She offers her hand to shake but instead I take it and bring it to my lips.

AJ: AJ Robbins, it's a pleasure.

Jessica blushes and averts her eyes.

Jessica: Thank you- I mean me too- uh- I mean…

She puts her face in her other hand and takes a deep breath then looks back up at me.

Jessica: It's nice to meet you…sorry I'm…awkward.

AJ: You're fine. It's actually kind of adorable.

She blushes again but this time maintains eye contact. I swallow hard, this girl could make me forget everything I need or want to do just by looking at me. My palms start sweating.

Jessica: So, who's this cutie? Your daughter?

My eyes widen.

AJ: What? Sophia? No, no she's my little sister.

Jessica: Oh, well she's adorable.

She says this in her baby voice focusing totally on Sophia. Sophia smiles and waves at her. Sophia looks up at me.

Sophia: Pretty.

I smile back her.

AJ: Yes, she is pretty.

Jessica blushes again. I decide then and there that her blushing is about one of the hottest things I've ever seen.

Claire: Jessica! Come on, let's go!

She turns and looks at the blonde haired girl.

Jessica: I'm coming!

She turns back to me and smiles.

Jessica: We're going out for milkshakes, would you, Sophia and Hayden like to join us?

She smiles over at Hayden who smiles back at her. I had almost forgotten the skinny little thing was standing there. I smile but then it drops as I realize how late it already is. _Callie and Arizona are going to be wondering where we are. _

AJ: Thanks but we can't. I have to get Sophia back home to her mommies. Rain check?

Jessica: Yea, totally.

She looks over at Hayden.

Jessica: What about you Hay?

Hayden: Sure, I'm always up for a milkshake.

Her eyes practically glitter with the mere thought of a milkshake. I chuckle to myself, I like her, she's fun.

Jessica: Ok, well I guess I'll see you around.

I nod and smile at her.

AJ: Yea.

She starts to walk away, then she stops and turns back around. She thrusts her arm towards me and I jerk back in surprise. It takes me a second to realize that she has a scrap of paper in her hand. I cock an eyebrow at her.

AJ: What's that?

Jessica: It's my-um-phone number. Call me?

I smile and take the paper from her.

AJ: Just try and stop me.

I am rewarded with another blush. I have a new hobby, making her blush is more fun than one would think. She runs back to join her friends and Hayden and I watch her.

Hayden: You're a lot smoother than I was expecting.

AJ: Thanks.

Hayden: Border line over the top but still smooth.

I chuckle.

AJ: It's hereditary, trust me.


End file.
